


Counting Stars

by Bbyjimintea



Category: Kpop - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alpha Jeon Jungkook, F/M, Jeon Jungkook is a Sweetheart, Shy Jeon Jungkook, Top Jeon Jungkook, kpop
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:14:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23344546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bbyjimintea/pseuds/Bbyjimintea
Summary: "And if you ever miss me, look up at the sky and search for the stars. I’ll be the one who shines the most, because I will reflect all the love you have given me."-
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

"I should have expected it!" now I cried with tears in my eyes, clenching my fists still.

"Minhee, I'm sorry-" he began to speak, begging me with his eyes to stop screaming and messing up, but right now I wasn't interested in anything more than he could have said.

"No!" I stopped him, and started to get nervous while he rolled his eyes. The sound of footsteps from the living room caught our attention, making us both turn.

"I'm sorry to interrupt you," she said with an embarrassed smile, then placing her gaze on the elegant watch she kept tight on her wrist "but we risk being late, and it would be a problem," she added, looking at the boy in front of me.

"listen Minhee" he repeated my name for the second time in a very short time "I didn't know it either, it was a surprise" my brother said shrugging "I can't say no, but I promise you that when I come back-"

"Stop making promises you don't keep," I said, interrupting him again, before turning to leave the kitchen.

At a brisk pace, I walked past the blonde girl, heading for the stairs to go upstairs. I heard my name called once more, but I didn't stop and just answered before closing in my room. 

"have fun on vacation, Seonghwa!" I yelled, slamming the door, and throwing myself on the bed. Once again the attempt to go out with my brother and spend time together had been replaced by something else.

For his birthday his girlfriend had taken plane tickets to the Jeju islands, hoping to spend a nice week at the beach with him. I would have considered his gesture brilliant if it hadn't been the same weekend I had planned to spend time with him among the art exhibitions he loved to see. Obviously he was not aware of the gift I would give him, he only knew that I had in mind to be together these two days.

But even if he clearly promised me, he could never say no to a flight and a residence already booked by Yuna. Too bad it wasn't the first time he did it; whenever I wished to spend time with him and made myself promise things, he always found an excuse or a binding commitment.

After my mother died, he had to deal with a lot of things on his own, and I understand that he didn't have time to have fun with me, but now that things were almost settled, at least one day he could have dedicated it to me.

I sighed sinking my face into the pillow, feeling the front door close and shortly after the engine of a car starting. They were in such a hurry that in less than ten minutes they had been able to load all the suitcases and they were ready to go to the airport.

I sat on the bed and snorted, resigning myself to the idea that once again I would have to get by myself for something. I had never happened to be alone for a whole week yet, but as my best friend always said, there is a first time for everything.

I took the cell phone I left on my desk and dialed the number of the only person who could have willingly accompanied me to an art exhibition.

" **hello?** " the hoarse voice on the other side of the phone made me jump for a second, making me remember the gloomy tone of my friend's voice.

"Felix, were you sleeping?" I asked then, covering my mouth with one hand, trying to hold back the laughter as I heard him stuttering.

" **N-no, I was...** " he tried to justify himself, letting a few seconds of silence pass before admitting it.

"I wanted to ask you if you wanted to come and see an art exhibition with me tonight" I asked then, hoping he would have agreed, otherwise I would have had to go alone given the tickets already taken. Another minute of silence passed before I received an answer.

" **Did your brother ditched you again?** " he asked imagining the situation. Felix knew my brother after everything I had told him, but he had only personally seen him once, at an high school party.

I nodded, but then I realized that we were not facing each other and therefore could not see me. "Yeah," I said softly, almost embarrassed to have to confirm what had happened.

" **Give me time to get ready and I'm at your house,** " he concluded hanging up.

I dropped my cell phone on the bed and lay down again, looking at the ceiling.

Luckily he was there, otherwise I would have had to be alone once again because of my brother.


	2. Chapter 2

"this is one of Seonghwa's favorite paintings," I said in a tone of slight bitterness.

Felix probably realized this, as he frowned and shook his head, then sighed.

"and yours which would be instead," he said pulling out one of the two hands he had kept all the time in his pockets, pointing to all the paintings hanging on the walls of the huge room.

I looked around, surprisingly noting that although it was evening, many people still came to see the art exhibition in the center of Busan.

"I don't particularly like Van Gogh," I said shrugging. Felix turned to me and pretended to be shocked, so I patted him and we laughed together.

"I'm much more for Monet's style" I added then, once we got serious again as we walked towards the last room dedicated to contemporary art.

"It was enough to say that you like Impressionism," he said, turning back to me, and lowering the tone of his voice "I can find a thousand ways to amaze you with my-" I closed his mouth before he could finish speaking.

"I have no idea of what you were going to say, but it's okay" I smiled embarrassed, taking my hand off suddenly feeling something soft pressing against it.

"bleah!" I said, rubbing them against his sweatshirt.

"It always works," he laughed, putting both hands back in his pockets. I rolled my eyes and continued to look around, admiring the latest works of art available.

Quickly looking at all the hanging paintings, out of the corner of my eye I noticed a painting, in the lower corner, which portrayed a face that wasn't very visible. Taken from curiosity I started to walk towards the opera but I was blocked by a child who, running, fell in front of me. I widened my eyes and bowed immediately to help him get up.

"are you hurt?" I asked worriedly, but the boy shook his head and ran again, trying to chase what appeared to be his brother.

I looked up again, but to my surprise the picture was no longer in the place where I had seen it. In its place there was an empty space, with a white card flanking it.

I went confused to the wall, the minimum necessary to be able to read what was written on it.

  
  


‘ _ **Jeon Jungkook (1897-1919)**_

_**This painting is no longer available** _

_**at the exhibition in the hall.‘**_

"What are you reading?" Felix asked joining me, looking at the place I had spotted a few minutes earlier.

"Why do you think it is no longer exposed?" I asked, looking up and looking at the missing painting that should have been there.

There was no trace of the frame, which meant that the painting had not been exhibited for some time.

"maybe it's under restoration" he shrugged, looking at the paintings next to each other and looking around.

"It was _stolen_ " a voice behind us made me jump, bringing a hand to my chest and sighing noticing that it was only one of the guards of the museum.

"stolen?" I repeated curiously, and the woman nodded before continuing the explanation.

"a few years ago the canvas disappeared during the night, only the nails hanging on the wall and the frame remained" she said, indicating the small cracks still visible.

"you don't know who may have been yet?" I asked, while the guard chuckled at my question.

"it wasn't a picture of enormous value" she added with a shrug "and in any case after the disappearance of the frame two days later, it was simply decided to eliminate it from the repertoire" she finished explaining.

The black walkie-talkie in her back pocket rang, signaling that someone was looking for her. She excused herself and walked away into the crowd, disappearing in one of the side corridors.

"strange that they haven't tried to retrieve at least one copy," I said aloud, drawing the boy's attention to my side who seemed absorbed in his thoughts.

"Well, she explained it to you, it wasn't an important painting" we started to walk towards the exit, still discussing the history of the painting that I seemed to have seen.

"It probably wasn't worth the effort," he added, opening the door for me.

Just outside an unusual cold breeze accompanied the icy darkness of the night, making the moon brighter and ready to be covered by the gray clouds that threatened to bring rain.

A shiver ran through my body, forcing me to close the zipper of the jacket to the brim and hurry to go home.


End file.
